Wife Swap: Cullen's vs Weasley's
by Captain Jingles
Summary: What happens when the Weasley's and the Cullen's swap. What will happen to Mrs. Weasley? Will she be driven crazy? Will Esme be okay, or will they figure out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Wife Swap: Cullen's vs. Weasley's**

Chapter 1: The Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just play with the characters. I only own Snowdrop, Nicholas, and Sophie. **

**Esme's POV**

I was walking to the front door grabbing an umbrella. Currently we were living in London, England. It was perfect conditions for a vampire, barely sunny.

As I walked down to the mailbox, I heard the children racing down the road. They would be here in about five minutes. I looked at the mail there was. Bill, bill, Alice's Vogue Magazine, bill, Rosalie and Jacob's car magazines, Snowdrop's Decorating Magazine, and a letter for me.

I walked back into the house, sat down at the table, and opened the letter. Then Sophie and Seth came in, waved to me I smiled at them, and went to the kitchen. I looked at the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,_

_Congratulation you have been accepted on Wife Swap. You will be switching with a family in Ottery, St. Catchpole for two weeks. A limo will pick you up on July 14. Please pack a maximum of two bags and one carryon. The limo will be there at 11 am. _

_We will be there to film your family on July 12. _

_Thank you and have a good day,_

_Lisa McLean_

_Wife Swap._ Are the children _insane_? Ahh... Carlisle is home. Good I can talk with him. The kids are in there rooms talking, the wolves are in their room to get away from the smell for a while. What are we going to do? How am I going to leave Carlisle for two weeks? This is crazy, what if the children don't behave? What do I have to do now? Well I have to pack, buy food for the human she's coming in three days, clean the house for the cameras, talk to the kids, and figure out who could have signed us up. There is so much more to do.

"Esme, dear what are you thinking about?" I didn't answer him. I just handed him the letter. He read it.

"KIDS! Get down here now!" Carlisle yelled. I put a calming hand on his arm.

There was a course of 'Yes Dad?' and one 'Yes Daddy' from Snowdrop.

"Can someone tell me who signed us up for Wife Swap?" He said. It stayed silent. "Alright if you aren't going to tell me. I take it that you are all responsible."

"Daddy, yo...you are blaming me?" Snowdrop asked looking at Carlisle with those bright green eyes he remembers from her when she was a child. He can never stay angry with her when she changes her appearance to when she looked human. He gave in and looked at her when she buried her head in Alec's chest and started dry sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"My little flower I could never blame you. Please stop I'm not angry. Can you tell me who did this?" He said softly. _Ah... Carlisle your soft spot. Your own daughter, will you ever learn to stand up to her. Snowdrop you are amazing. Your siblings envy you._ Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"Yes daddy I'll tell you, it was Emmett, Alice, Jacob, and Nicholas. They made the video and filled out the application." Snowdrop said.

"Thank you. Now you four. Do you know how serious this is? We could very well be exposed. Not just us vampires, but the shifters as well. You must control your temper. We will go through with this but you must behave. Rules: 1. No sex. 2. No hunting during the day. 3. No skipping school unless it's sunny or I tell you can stay home. 4. No playing mind games with the human. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Then they all went to their rooms and I sat down and wrote the manual.

**Molly Weasley POV**

An owl flew in with a letter. I opened it and watched my children come downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, we have a letter." I said while everyone sat down and ate.

"What does it say mum?" Charlie asked.

"That we got accepted for wife swap. This is fantastic. Kids the cameramen will be here tomorrow and I want this house spotless. After you eat of course, and then you may go play quidditch." I said smiling answering their unasked question.

"Yes mum." I heard from all of them. I smiled and sat down to eat.

I wrote my manual and went to pack. I hope that this family is bearable. I have seven children; I hope she can handle them.

-Time skip to July 14-

**Esme's POV**

The limo came and picked me up. Everyone hugged me and I quickly kissed Carlisle.

"Esme, I packed two suitcases and your carryon. The one suitcase has your clothes, the other your shoes. The carryon has your makeup, jewellery, pictures, books, and any other things you would need. Your purse has money, credit cards, ID, passport, birth certificate, and driver's license is in your purse." Alice said hugging me again.

"Thank you Alice. Bye everyone and behave." I warned them.

I stepped into the limo and closed the door. Then we drove to the airport.

The plane ride took about three hours. _Not the longest ride I've ever been on. _I thought.

When the plane landed, I grabbed my carryon and went through customs. I saw a man holding a sign that said 'Wife Swap: Esme Cullen'. I walked over to him.

"Hello is you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked with a Russian accent. I nodded. "Right then follow me."

He opened the limo door, and I went in and waited until we got to the house.

When we arrived, I stepped out and noticed the cameramen. They turned on the cameras and started filming. I looked at the house and yard it was a farm. I had no farm clothes! The house, well I wonder how it even stays up? I should say something.

"Well this is interesting. I didn't think that I would come to a farm. I don't own any farm clothes. The house it taller than ours but it is still smaller. Ours is bigger space wise. Well I should go and check out the inside." I said wondering how these people can survive in this type of house and not worry about it falling. The poor humans.

I walked in and came into a kitchen. I saw a clock that had words on it instead of numbers. The hands had faces of people I'm assuming the family. All of them had red hair.

I walked upstairs and noticed there were eight rooms including the guest room. They had three bathrooms. One for women and the other two for the men. I walked downstairs into a kitchen. _Hm old fashioned. I never used this sort of stuff. I have to cook for the wolves and Nessie but she at least helps. We have brand new appliances every time we move._

"Old fashioned kitchens are very unique. This is going to be a fun week I can tell." I said as I sat at the table and opened the manual.

_Dear new mother,_

_Welcome to the Weasley family! We have a family of nine. You are probably wondering how we can afford them well we have our trouble with money. We all have red hair!_

The poor family can barely afford their own family.

_My name is Molly and I am a stay at home mom. I take care of the cooking, cleaning, discipline, and keeping the house in order. I sometimes garden but my daughter does that more than I do._

_My husband Arthur works at the government building in London. If you need to contact him, ask my oldest son to do it. He works from 7:30 am to 5:30 pm. He spends most of his time in the garage. _

_My eldest Bill he is 16. He has long hair that goes to his shoulders that he wears in a ponytail. He likes working with numbers. He will help you with the twins. _

_Charlie is 14. He is the only other child that does not have freckles beside Bill and the twins. He likes to read about dragons and you will find him building miniature dragons with wood._

"Well Charlie sound very creative. I like how they allow their children to have an imagination. This is an interesting family so far." I said just to act human.

_Percy is 10. He will be starting school next year at the school that Bill and Charlie go. He wants to work at the ministry beside the minister himself. You can find him in the living room reading about politics. _

_Fred and George are eight. They are the twins; you will find it nearly impossible to tell the difference. They are the pranksters and love jokes. They dream about owning a joke shop. I detest that idea completely. _

"She should let the kids do what they want. If the twins want to own their own joke shop then she should let them." I did not really like her now.

_Ron is six. He is the smallest boy. Fred and George pick on him a lot. He might feel overshadowed by his older brothers; he wants to be a famous sports player. He spends most of his time with Charlie. _

_Ginny is five. She is our only daughter. She gets most of our attention. She is a little me. Ginny is normally around Fred and George. She is quite tough for a 5 year old. _

I would hope so! She has six older brothers!

_The chores are spilt. Bill cleans bathrooms. Charlie cleans chicken coups. Percy feeds the chickens. Fred and George clean the yard. Ron tends the garden. Ginny helps with making food. _

_I hope you have a fantastic stay at The Burrow!_

_Molly Weasley_

I closed the book just as I heard eight steady heartbeats walking toward the house. I stood waiting for them to come inside the house. They all came in and stood in a line looking at me. I didn't have to be Edward to know what they were thinking. They were admiring my beauty. The father spoke, "Hello I'm Arthur. You are?"

"Esme Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you Arthur." I said with manners that I grew up with as a human. I kissed him on both cheeks like mother taught me to do.

They looked shocked that I would do that, but hey, I was born in the 1800s.

"Kids introduce your selves." Arthur said.

"I'm Bill."

"Charlie."

"I am Percy, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm Fred and..."

"I'm George." The twins said finishing the sentence. I could tell the difference. They both had blue eyes. Fred had slightly darker eyes then George. A human couldn't notice the difference.

"Ron."

"Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Esme." I said kindly.

"That's a pretty name." Ginny said. I thanked her.

"Well kids you can go have some fun." Arthur said. The kids ran outside and went off to the orchard.

"You have a lovely family." I said as I sat down at the table as Arthur sat down.

"Thank you. How many children do you have?" He asked.

"16 kids eight girls and eight boys." I said.

"How do you afford that many?" He exclaimed.

"My husband is a doctor. We have never had trouble with money." I said. _Moreover, when only five of them eat, it helps to. Still we are all-old, most are senior citizens. We just don't look it._ I thought,"All my kids are together. As in, they are dating. Some are related. We adopted each one except my husband's daughter from his previous marriage. Our oldest Nicholas is 20, and then Leah is 19. They are dating, I'll tell them in couples. Jacob is 19, and Renesmee or Nessie is 17. Snowdrop is 18 Alec is 17. Bella is 18 and Edward is 17. Rosalie 18, Emmett 18. Jasper is 18 and Alice is 17. Felix is 18 and Jane is 17. Seth and Sophie are 16. Leah and Seth Clearwater are siblings; Nicholas and Sophie Dalimette are siblings. Jacob Black is has two sisters but they were already off on their own. They are all from the Indian Reservation in Washington and they all have black hair. Nessie and Edward Mason are twins they have bronze coloured hair. Rosalie and Jasper Hale the other twins both have blond hair. Bella, Felix, and Emmett McCarty are fraternal triplets. Alice McCarty is their sister. Bella has brown wavy hair, Emmett brown curly hair; Felix has straight black hair, and Alice short black spiky hair. Snowdrop is Carlisle's biological daughter. She has pin needle straight bleach blond hair and the kids envy her because she can get out of anything if she starts sobbing and looks at Carlisle with those bright jade green eyes. She gets away with everything. Alec and Jane Riddle they are fraternal twins Alec has brown hair and Jane has blond hair. You look scared are you alright?" I asked his face went rigid when I said Riddle.

"Did you say Riddle? A person murdered many people and never cared about anything else except him. His name was Tom Riddle he goes under another name I won't even say it or spell it. Let's drop this." He said with fear in his voice.

"Jane and Alec aren't related to any Tom Riddle." I lied. They actually were. Snowdrop created him. If only they knew that, he was an illusion. Snowdrop has two powers. She can create illusions and she can change her appearance. I find it funny that my daughter scars them so much they can't face an illusion.

"Okay why don't you make dinner than ring the dinner bell?" Then he left.

I spent the next half hour making steak, rice, potatoes, and salad. I set the table and rang the bell. They came running and sat down at the table. I took the empty chair and watched as everyone ate.

"You're not going to eat Esme?" Bill asked.

"No I ate while cooking." I lied I'll have to eat it sometimes. I'll throw it up. I'll have to hunt tonight...I miss the family.

They all nodded and put the dished in the sink. Then the kids went up to bed. Arthur soon followed. I quickly washed the dishes and went upstairs to bed. I would sneak out once I was sure that they were all asleep.

**Molly's POV**

I arrived at the house...well more like mansion. This place is huge we could never afford this! It had at least four floors. The garden was perfectly in order. The walls were mostly glass. I took the key from the producer and stepped inside. The first room was the living room it was all white. Then we went into the kitchen with all these new pots, pans, stoves and just about everything else. The next room was a dining room with an antique table that could sit more than ten people at the least. After that, I went into the garage.

I wasn't expecting to see so many cars. I read what each car was. There was a black Mercedes Benz SL 63 AMG (Carlisle), silver Nissan Altima Coupe (Esme), white Audi A4 (Alec), black Ashton Martin Vanquish (Jane), black Ducati Motorcycle (Jasper), yellow Porsche 911 Turbo (Alice), red Lexus LS 460 (Renesmee), grey Honda Civic (Leah), white Jeep Wrangler (Emmett), red BMW M3 (Rose), silver Toyota Camry (Nick), red Ferrari F430 (Bella), black Mercedes Guardian (Bella), green and black Ford Mustang (Snowdrop), and a blue Porsche GT (Sophie).

"Do these people have enough cars? My family has one!" I exclaimed.

I continued and found music room, a room that had art stuff in it. Then there was a room that had a TV. I think that was what it was called, and games from what it looked like. There were bats, balls, and game consuls if I remember from Muggle Studies. I had one more room to go into and this one was filled on old legends, wolf statues, fridge, stove, and couches.

"This is a huge house. It took me an hour just to see the first floor! I might as well go and look at the next floor." I said to the camera.

The next floor had a library that covered just about every subject there was. I found a study that had Carlisle on the door. I walked in and found a desk with a bookcase. A picture that looked a couple centuries old and pictures of children. Must be relatives.

"This must be the fathers study." I said.

I walked into another study that had a plaque that said Jasper. It too had a desk and a bookcase about a civil war. A picture of a blond boy and a short girl on their wedding day.

"These must be his parents."

I found another study that was connected to Carlisle's the name on the door said Snowdrop. It had an antique desk and there was a picture of a blond girl and a blond man. On the bottom of the picture, it read Snowdrop and Carlisle. There was a couch, and a bookcase.

"Carlisle must be her father you can see the resemblance."

I walked to the last study it said Jane and Alec.

"They must be siblings or something."

"Actually they are twins." The cameraman John said. I nodded at him.

It had two desks. I picture of the two of them together. I crest painted on the wall, bookcase filled with law, murder cases, files, and Italian books.

I went to the third floor and found five bedrooms. (Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Leah, Nick, Sophie, Seth, Rose, and Emmett).

The top floor had five bedrooms. (Carlisle, Esme, Snowdrop, Alec, Jane, Felix, Alice, and Jasper). One I'm assuming was the guest. Three bathrooms. One girl, one guy, and a guest.

Then I went downstairs and read the manual.

_Dear new mother,_

_We would like to welcome you to the Cullen Family!_

_My name is Esme Cullen. I am 31. My family is very close. My husband and I have adopted sixteen children. Yes, people often think we are crazy. Most were adopted, some are siblings, and we couldn't bear to separate them._

"Sixteen kids! How can they afford them?"

_My husband Carlisle works at London's Hospital. He works from 7am to 5pm. He was married once before and had a daughter. His wife died from an illness. He doesn't like to talk about it much. He is 36. _

_Our oldest child Nicholas is 20. We adopted him when he was 10 after his parents died in a car accident. He loves to play guitar and write songs. Leah is 19 and is Nick's fiancée. Her brother Seth and her we found them near the edge of the forest freezing to death. We took them in without a second thought. Leah might not like you right away, but that is her nature. _

_Isabella is 18. She loves reading classical books and listening to her boyfriend Edward when he plays his piano. She likes to be called Isa or Bella. She and Renesmee get along great. I couldn't be more proud of her for getting over her suicidal issues. She doesn't like to shop much. She will seem quiet at first but will warm up to you._

_Edward is 17. He was the first one we adopted along with his twin sister. He plays his piano and he wrote a lullaby for every woman in the house. He loves music, and he likes hunting mountain lions with Emmett. Edward was dying from Influenza when his parents died and Carlisle nursed him and his sister back to health. _

_Rosalie is a wonderful girl. She is 18 and loves to work on the cars. She may seem bitter at first but she will warm up to you if you stay on her good side. She cares about her family and she will do anything to protect them. She has asked me not to mention how she came to our family. It was a hard time for her to overcome. _

_Emmett is 18 he is big and looks intimidating but he is really a big teddy bear. He loves video games and playing pranks with his brothers Felix, Nick, and Jasper. He loves to hunt for grizzly bears. Rosalie and he are dating._

_Seth is 16. He is Leah's little brother and he was found freezing near the forest as you know. Seth is shy but he is easily liked and is one of our youngest children. He likes to play video games and go to the beach with Jacob and Nick. He is dating Sophie._

_Sophie is Nick's sister. She is 16. Nick and she came to us when their parents died. She likes to help cook dinner at times. Sophie is a very quiet girl but she will give you her opinion. She will go on hikes sometimes with Seth to clear her mind. _

_Jacob is 19. He has two sister but they were already off on their, own when we adopted him. His parents died in a fire. He spends most of his time playing video games, or hanging out with Nessie. He likes to cliff dive. He is often found in the garage working on cars. He is only allowed to work on the children from the reservation in Washington. Rose won't let him touch the other cars._

_Renesmee is 17 and is Edward's twin sister. She likes to be called Nessie or Ness. She loves to dance and helps me cook dinner every night. She hangs out with Alice, Bella, and Rose the most. She and Jacob are dating._

_Alice is 17. She is a pixie. Her real name is Mary Alice, but she likes to be called Alice. She is our shopaholic besides Snowdrop and Jane. She comes up with pranks every now and again. She is bubbly and has never-ending energy. She is rarely ever upset; she doesn't remember her past because she woke up in a coma and didn't remember where she was from or what her life was like before. She only knew her first name. _

_Jasper is 18 and is Rosalie's twin. He loves the civil war and supports the confederates. He has asked me not to tell you his past. He may seem quiet and shy but that is Jasper. He is actually quite a prank master. When he and Emmett are put together, there is no way they can be stopped. Alice and he are dating. He loves to read and play video games. _

_Jane is 17. She and Alec are twins. They had a hard childhood. They don't want me to tell you because it was inhumane what their village did to them. Jane can seem to be arrogant and rude but inside she is a caring girl with a soft side. Only Snowdrop, Alec, and Felix can bring out her true self. She loves to shop more than Alice does. She will throw a temper tantrum if she doesn't get what she wants._

_Felix is built like Emmett. He is 18 he and is dating Jane. Felix loves to hunt with Emmett and Edward except he goes for deer rather that mountain lion or bear. He loves playing pranks, playing video games and spending time with the boys. _

_Alec is 17 and Jane's twin. He is dating Snowdrop. He loves to read. He does have a temper. He spends most of his time in the library with Snowdrop and he talks with Carlisle about things that trouble him. He can appear to be taunting you but he learned that is a way to protect himself from what others say. _

_Finally, Snowdrop, Carlisle's pride and joy. She is 18. She can get just about anything that she wants. She loves to shop the most in the family. She is wiser than her years. She loves to decorate. She decorated the entire house. She loves to read and most likely found in the library or in her study. She is a complete daddy's girl and is spoiled tremendously. She is dating Alec. _

"They have a huge family. The kids sound spoiled. This will change."

_The children have kept their last names. Snowdrop Cullen, Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Nicholas and Sophie Dalimette, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Edward and Renesmee Mason, Isabella, Emmett, Felix, and Alice McCarty, and Jane and Alec Riddle. Bella, Em, and Felix are triplets. _

_I take care of the cleaning and cooking of the house. The kids just have to keep their rooms clean and if they have study that is their job to take care of as well. _

_We don't eat together because we all want different things. Nessie, Jacob, Nick, Sophie, Seth, and Leah will eat it the room that has the wolf statues. _

_That room is specifically for Jake, Seth, Nick, Sophie, and Leah. The others aren't allowed in there. Nessie is allowed to go into the room but usually only goes when she eats._

_When it's sunny, the kids stay home to go hiking and enjoy the nice weather._

_The kids can do what they want, and have no bedtime. _

_I hope you have a nice stay at our home,_

_Esme Cullen_

I walked outside and waited for the family to show up. I heard car engines come up the driveway.

I saw five cars drive up the driveway. I looked up the cars in the book that was included with the manual. The white and black car was an Audi A8 (Snowdrop). Five people came out. One boy came out of the front passenger side he had brown hair. He went to the driver's side and opened the door. Out came a beautiful girl with bleach blond hair. Then three more people came out a short girl with short black spiky hair. She must be Alice. A blond girl that was beautiful but was not as beautiful as the other girl was. A boy came out with blond hair. He went to the short girl.

Then another car came up it was a Volvo C30 (Edward). A boy with bronze hair came out and went to the passenger side he opened the door and out came a brunette. She was beautiful well all of them were. Then he opened the back door and out came a girl with bronze hair. They must be twins.

A third car came it was a GMC Sierra (Seth). A boy came out with tan skin, along with another boy with tan skin. A girl with short black hair that went to her chin. The first boy and her seemed similar must be siblings. Then a final girl came out and went to the shorter, boy she had shoulder length black hair.

A Volkswagen Rabbit (Jacob). A tall boy with black hair came out along with a tall blond man. He must be Carlisle.

Then another car came up a Volkswagen Golf (Felix). A tall boy with straight-cropped black hair came up, opened the passenger door, and out came a blond girl that had the same face as the boy with brown hair. Another boy came out that looked like the boy. They both were very muscular. He had curly brown hair. They must be Felix and Emmett.

"Hello my name is Carlisle. You are?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Molly Weasley." I said.

"Nice to meet you Molly. Kids introduce yourselves."

"I'm Alec." The brown haired boy from the first car said.

"Snowdrop, the one they all envy." The bleach blond smirked.

"Hi I'm Alice!" The pixie one said.

"Rosalie." The beautiful blond said with little interest.

"I'm Jasper ma'am." The blond boy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Edward." The bronze haired boy said.

"I'm Bella." The brunette said.

"Renesmee call me Nessie." The bronze haired girl said.

"Seth and this Sophie." The shorter tan boy said pointing to the short tan girl. She smiled at me shyly.

"Leah." The girl with short hair said.

"Leah your being rude. Sorry about her, she's having a bad day. I'm Nicholas." The oldest looking boy said.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'm Jacob." The last tan boy said.

"Felix Madame." The huge boy with black hair.

"I'm Emmett." The other huge boy said.

"Jane." The last girl said.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"So shall we all go inside them? It's going to rain soon." Alice said.

"Of course, Snowdrop can you show Molly to her room." Carlisle asked his daughter.

"Yes, daddy. Oh, the hospital called said that they need you in for emergency surgery in 10 minutes. They called my cell." Snowdrop said closing her tellyphone.

"Thank you dear. Kids be good. Have a good night Molly." Carlisle told them with a strict voice.

"Molly, come on. I'll show you your room." Snowdrop said while pulling my arm.

Her hands are freezing. "Snowdrop, why are your hands cold?"

"That runs in my family. All of us have cold hands, except for the reservation kids. What is your family like?" She asked like she wanted to know something. I didn't like her that much; she gave off this vibe that said DON"T TRUST HER!

"I have seven kids. Bill is 16, Charlie 14, Percy 10, Fred and George 8, Ron 6, and Ginny is five. My husband Arthur is the only one who works. We live on a farm." I said cautiously.

"That's nice. Let me guess all have red hair? You can't afford half of your children. You have old-fashioned things. Poor Esme, she doesn't own any farm clothing. We have to get you new clothes. We will not be seen with you wearing those _things_." She all but hissed at me. I really don't like her any more.

"Here is your room. Your bathroom is beside it. Alec and my room has the lime green walls. Alice, Jazz's room the dark purple walls. Jane and Felix have the emerald green walls. Daddy and Esme's room the orange walls. On the floor below us is Nessie and Jake's room it has red walls. Seth and Sophie have light brown walls. Leah and Nick have tan walls. Rose, Emmett the royal blue walls. Bella and Edward have white walls. The boy's bathroom has brown walls, and the girls black walls. Have a good night Mrs. Weasley." Snowdrop said going downstairs.

I unpacked my bags and went to bed. It wasn't the best sleep I had in my life.

**AN: So people what do you think? Review please and I'll update as fast as I can. Flames are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Snowdrop, Sophie, and Nick.**

**So hey guys. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school. I had a few questions from a reader. HPfan I will gladly answer all your questions.**

**First yes Snowdrop created Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. The very same I Am Lord Voldemort. The one that killed his father and grandparents who then blamed it on his uncle. Yes, the Cullen's know about what she had done. They honestly don't mind because of what her past was. I won't say what it was because it will be told later in this chapter after Molly accidentally hears what her story is while Snowdrop is talking to Carlisle. The people who the illusion has killed were simply witches and wizards that had a view that could endanger the human, wizard, vampire, and just about every other magical creature there is. Put in mind that Snowdrop was also with the Volturi at the time. She didn't come until a year after Emmett and Rosalie were turned. She didn't turn to the vegetarian diet until she came home to her family. **

**Hope that clears everybody up about Snowdrop. **

**Enjoy the story. **

**Esme's POV**

I heard the kids start to stir. I decided that I should go downstairs and cook breakfast.

I quickly cooked some eggs, bacon, toast, and put some kind of juice on the table. I set the table and went over to the stairs.

"Kids, Arthur! Breakfast is ready!" I called upstairs.

Then I heard them all walking down the stairs.

"Hello Esme, Ginny is a bit tired. I don't know how much she will eat." Bill said coming into the kitchen carrying Ginny.

"That's all right, Bill. We'll try and get her something to eat." I said.

Then I heard 'Morning' or 'Morning Esme' come into the kitchen.

"Hello Esme. Did you not sleep well? There are dark circles under your eyes." Percy asked.

"Oh no, I slept well. It's just that I have a sleeping disorder. My husband said it couldn't be cured. Well anyway, enjoy breakfast." I said and they started eating.

I had to eat the disgusting food. I'll just go throw it up when everyone is doing his or her chores. The kids put their dishes in the sink. They went upstairs to get dressed. Bill grabbed Ginny and Charlie grabbed Ron. They are good boys. Why can't my children be that well behaved? Then again, I do have five shape shifters, one hybrid, and 10 vampire children, who are all adults except Nessie, Seth, and Sophie. Why I couldn't have a normal life, I don't know.

They came downstairs and Arthur said he would be late tonight and to just cook dinner without him. The kids went to do their chores while I cleaned the dishes with Ginny.

"Esme, do you miss your famiwy?" Ginny asked unable to say the _L's_.

"Yes, I do. I miss my crazy, wild family. They are even crazier than yours." I said.

"I miss mommy. But you are my mommy for a bit right?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Just remember that your mommy loves you, okay?" I told her.

"Okay Esme. Are we done?" She asked.

"Why I think we are. Come on let's go and see if your brothers are done with their chores." I said picking her up.

As I walked up to the garden, I saw that Ron was sitting with the twins. I set Ginny down and she ran over to George and sat beside him.

"Hey little sister how are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Good can we go to the orchards pwease?" Ginny asked.

"Course we can Gin. You don't mind do you Esme? We're going to go and play a game. Is that okay?" George asked me.

"Of course not. Go and I'll finish up with everything else and you go and have fun. How does that sound?" I said.

"That sound fun." Ron said. I smiled. I shooed them away and they ran to the orchards.

"Hey Esme can we go and play? We're done with our chores." Charlie said as Bill and Percy came up to us.

"Go and play your game. Have fun kids." I said. Then they ran off but they stopped at the shed and grabbed a trunk and brooms.

_Odd game they must be playing. Oh well, no ones in the house, this could be your chance Esme to go and throw up the food._

I ran inside the house making sure no one could see me first.

After I was finished, I knew that I had to hunt due to the blood from my last hunt going up along with the human food. I went into the living room and closed the curtains because it was getting sunny and I didn't need the children walking in and find me sparkling. I grabbed a book on vampires and started reading. This was so far from the facts I was laughing at it. The kids walked in finding me laughing.

"Esme, what are you laughing at?" Bill asked.

"This book about vampires, it has the facts all wrong." I told him.

"Do explain." He said.

"Well for one a vampire doesn't burn in the sun, second they don't have to drink human blood, they could drink animal blood. Third they don't have fangs, fourth they don't sleep in coffins." I said making sure to not state that they didn't know everything about a vampire.

"Well that is one of our text books and it is quite right." Bill said with a bit of edge. _Hm, I wonder what type of school they go to. I might just find out. The facts are all wrong about vampires._

"Why don't we open the curtains and get some sun in here." Percy said.

"Please don't I burn easily and even a bit of sun can burn me. I'm sorry it runs in my family." I said not too quickly, making them not suspect anything. They looked at each other and shrugged. They went into the kitchen to eat lunch.

After they finished lunch, they went out to play. I set to work cleaning and making dinner.

Dinner came quickly and the clouds came out. I opened the curtains and the kids sat down and ate. I made an excuse about needing to go into the town to get something for my family, so while they ate I went for a walk in town.

After I came back with the gifts all the kids were in the living room already in the pajamas. I sat down on the floor and set my bags down.

"Hey Esme, dinner was really good. What did you get for your family?" George said. I smiled kindly.

"Well I'm glad you liked dinner. I got my husband a scarf, he loves wearing scarves. For Edward I got him a CD with some piano music, Bella some books. Nessie, some CD's with music, Jake I got him a new toolbox. For Rose I bought her new hair things, um...Emmett he is getting some games. Nick and Seth are getting some books about legends. Leah and Sophie they get some pictures from famous painters. Alice is getting a new dress and shoes. Jasper a book all about the civil war based on the Confederates. Felix, Alec they get a book about The Volturi. Jane and Snowdrop they get a painted picture of themselves with a Victorian feel. Well I hope they will like them." I said.

"I'm sure they will like them." Percy said to me patting my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Kids it's getting late, Bill and Charlie you can stay up for a while longer. We won't tell your father that you stayed up late tonight. Off to bed now. See you in the morning." I said shooing them up the stairs. I decided that I would wrap them and give them their presents after I got home.

When Arthur came home, I was finished and we sat down for a while to talk with Bill and Charlie. Then we went to bed and I went hunting from 1:42 to 5:26.

**Molly's POV**

It was a long night and I slept okay but certainly not the best. The kids were still in bed, as I walked past Snowdrop and Alec's bedroom I noticed that only Alec was in the room reading in bed. I knocked on the door. He looked up from his book.

"Hello Molly can I help you?" he said.

"Yes dear, where is Snowdrop?" I asked.

"She is in her study or in Carlisle's study. Today is May 7th and it's been a year since she was reunited, with her father." He looked at a painting on the wall with him and Snowdrop sitting by a waterfall. It looked like they were wearing clothes from the 1800s.

"What do you mean reunited with Carlisle?" Alec sighed and looked like he was in pain.

"He went missing when she was 3 he 23. His wife Annalise had been dead for 3 years. Annalise died from childbirth. Snowdrop lived with her grandfather. When she was 17, something terrible happened and I can't tell you anything else, except that she was badly injured. It took a while to get over it and Jane, Felix, and I had to help her. She will hopefully get over it but will take time."

I thanked him and walked downstairs to the second floor. I didn't want to interrupt Carlisle and Snowdrop so I went to the library but I overheard Snowdrop talking to Carlisle. I looked inside the door that was slightly open and saw Snowdrop sobbing into Carlisle's chest while he had her in his lap hugging her. _That is so improper. Especially since, she is his daughter. He could have had the three that helped her comfort her._

"How is it improper Molly? He is her father and she turned to him for comfort." Edward whispered suddenly.

"Edward, dear ho -" I started to say but he walked away.

I listened in and hoped that they didn't hear me. "Shh... my little flower, I know it's a hard day for you. Shh... it's okay nothing can hurt you anymore. My father was a... a... I can't even describe him, he was that horrible." I heard a chime like giggle.

"No daddy he was an evil bastard that raped his own granddaughter and then burned her at the stake completely naked." She said angrily, I was stunned that beautiful girl was raped then burned at the stake by her own family. Wait people do not get burned at the stake anymore.

"Snowdrop, I couldn't have put it any bet..." Carlisle stopped mid-sentence when Snowdrop stopped him. Then I heard someone slowly get up and set a glass down on the desk. Then Snowdrop came to the door and screamed at me.

"What are you doing here? You heard everything didn't you! Well now, you know what I went through as a child! Happy now! Sei un gronda cadere piccola strega! Mi è stato rivendicato una strega e bruciata a causa del tuo genere, anche esistenti! (**You are an eaves dropping little witch! I was claimed a witch and burned because of your kind even existing!**)" She screamed at me, all the children came running to see why she was screaming. They looked at me and shook their heads. Alec came and took her hand; he told Carlisle that he was taking her to the waterfall to calm her down. He nodded and they went downstairs.

"Nicely done, you just angered Snowdrop. I hope you have a therapist because you will need one now that you angered Snowdrop. She hates it when people eavesdrop on her. Good luck staying sane." Bella said walking away with Alice.

"Molly, can I talk with you alone?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and followed him into his office. I sat down in a chair, while he sat in his chair. He sighed and looked at me, "Molly why were you eavesdropping?"

"I didn't mean to, I was walking to the library but then I saw her crying. I was going to turn away but I heard what she said. Also what did she yell at me? I have a question."

"It's about her being burned isn't it?" I nodded. "Well you see Molly we lived in a village that lived like the middle ages. All of the old customs were there: the women had to wear dresses that covered her ankles. People were burned at the stake, hung, or taken to have their head cut off. The oldest custom was that even the pastor could marry and have children; yes, my father was the pastor at the time. It wasn't the best place to raise a girl. They couldn't be smarter than the men were. Stupid rules yes but that was the way it was for years until the town burned down. And she called you a eaves dropping little witch and that she was claimed a witch because your kind existed. Your not a witch are you Molly?"

"Thank you Carlisle. And no I'm not a witch, dear. I should probably apologize to Snowdrop when Alec and she come back." I said.

"Maybe you should wait until morning so that she can unwind. It will be best; she will blow up in your face if you do it when she comes back." I nodded and thanked him while I started to clean up the house.

Later that night Alec and Snowdrop came in they walked right past the family, Snowdrop stopped and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and they left the room.

"Where are they going?" Nessie asked.

"To the music room Edward, and me just past them. Apparently, Snowdrop has a new song for her guitar. She wants Alec to listen." Bella said coming into the living room with Edward in tow.

Nessie went up to her brother and touched his face. I noticed that he had a face that looked serious.

"Yes Nessie I am fine. Just upset that she angered Snowdrop." Edward said answering her unasked question. Odd I didn't hear her say anything.

"Hey can kids meet me in my study." Alec said coming into the living room and looking at the kids with a smirk on his face. They nodded and headed upstairs.

"How's my daughter Alec?" Carlisle asked.

"She's better, I'm taking her shopping tomorrow, and she might want to visit Master Caius." Alec said sounding relieved.

"Good well off you go Alec. Oh and don't do anything that is harmful or can injure." Carlisle said chuckling. I looked at him confused.

"Of course Carlisle. It will be harmless." Alec said walking away.

"What was that about Carlisle?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Oh Molly the kids want revenge. Mostly Snowdrop and I can't punish them if I don't know what they are going to do or who they are going to target." Carlisle said still laughing lightly.

I nodded and I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

**Snowdrop's POV**

We all sat in my office near the door that connects my father's study. Then my study opened and Alec came in. He walked over and picked me up I giggled. He sat me down on his lap and lightly kissed my lips.

"Okay what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"Some fun little tricks to play on dear old little witch." I said with a smirk.

"What do you suggest?" Rose said with a mischievous smile.

"Rose can you go and buy dark blue hair dye. Em and Jazz go and get some garden snakes and spiders. Bella and Ally go and fill her shampoo and brush with sparkles and glitter. Edward, Felix, and Alec go into her closet and steal her clothes. Leah, Sophie, and Ness go and get clothes fit for a stripper and fill her closet. Don't get the shoes and lingerie I will do that along with Jane. Finally, Jake, Nick, and Seth I need you to be crazy tomorrow morning and streak. I hope you can do it. Will you guys do it?" I asked looking at them while smiling.

"Heck yeah! Why wouldn't we?" Jake yelled, and then Nessie slapped his head.

"You are an idiot Jacob Black. Why did I marry you?" Nessie asked him.

"I ask myself that same question every day." Edward said shaking his head.

"Thanks dad for your help." Nessie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome sweetie." Edward said smiling at her.

"Alright let's go and we will do our plan tonight. Oh and Jazz I need you to make sure she doesn't wake up." He nodded and those of us who had to leave jumped out the window and the rest went and got ready for their job.

Jane and me climbed into my mustang and drove to the mall we went and got about 20 pairs of 7-9 inch heels. Then we went to Victoria's Secret and bought 20 pieces of lingerie.

We met up at our cars and drove home. Then we waited until nightfall. Daddy was working the night shift.

"Guys come on let's get to work." Nessie said.

After we were done with our pranks, we went to our rooms to spend time with our mates.

In the morning, I was lying on Alec's chest and he was whispering sweet things to me while rubbing my bare back. When we heard a scream.

**AN: Tell me what you think and translation is Italian Snowdrop might start yelling at Molly a few times cause she knows that Molly doesn't understand her.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Nick, Sophie, and Snowdrop.**

**I have pictures of the Cullen's on profile. **

**Molly's POV**

I woke up in the morning, looked in the mirror, and screamed. _My hair is bloody dark blue! _Carlisle came running in and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Molly; I assure you it is only temporary." He said smoothly.

He left to leave me to get changed.

When I walked to my closet, I screamed again. _Where are all of my clothes?_

Carlisle ran in again. "What is it Molly?" he looked in my closet and saw all the stripper clothing and high heels. There was see through lace lingerie.

"I will solve this, Molly. Don't worry, I'll be right back," he left then he came back with one of my red dresses that Alice took away and gave me _'suitable'_ clothes.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He nodded and left.

I brushed my hair and grimaced. _Nothing a little hair-changing potion won't cure. _

"Hair changing potion Molly?" Edward asked from the door. I looked up and saw Bella and Nessie laughing silently in the background.

"Um yes. A hair changing potion." I said unsure. _Was he able to read minds?_ He chuckled.

"What are you a witch?" Nessie asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen Mason apologise to Molly." Bella growled. _That is odd. Bella isn't her mother. She shouldn't talk to her sister like that. Renesmee has a very long name._

"Do I have to?" She asked looking at Edward. _Well I suppose, turning to Edward is okay. He is her brother after all._

"Yes, Ness you do." Edward said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a witch, Molly." Nessie said sweetly.

"It's alright dear."

They went downstairs, I followed them, and Emmett, Jasper, Snowdrop, Alec, Jane, and Felix started laughing when they saw my hair.

"Children, this is no laughing matter. Where are your manners?" Carlisle hissed.

"Carlisle, I speak for Emmett when I say his manners left when he was attacked by that bear. I could have let the bear kill him, but no, I had to save him. As for the others I don't know." Rosalie said. _Rosalie saved him, from a bear. How is that possible?_

"Sorry dad. We didn't mean to laugh, but it is funny." Jasper said quietly I almost missed it.

"Well I suppose this is only a small problem, fine you may all go. However before you all go. You all broke a rule last night. We will figure it out a punishment when Esme comes home." Carlisle said then they all got up and left.

"Wait that's it. That was their punishment?" I said shocked at how he didn't put any discipline on the children. That will change come rule change.

"Well, Molly it is harmless. It is a little funny. We don't have many guests over, so when we do the kids like to play harmless pranks. It keeps them entertained. I have nothing against it. Just as long as no one gets hurt, that is." He said.

"How can you say this is harmless? My hair is ruined, and you have no control over your children! I hope you have a terrible time next week. If you need me, I'll be in my room. God muggles are annoying!" I screamed storming from the room. They all had a confused look except Snowdrop who was glaring at me.

I walked into the quest room and slammed the door. Ugh, these children are demons. They are worse than my boys are. Might as well get out my potions kit.

I was halfway through making the potion when I heard something hit the tree branch outside my window. I looked outside and saw Jane and Alice sitting on the branch.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked calmly.

"Wondering what the fumes are. We were in Snowdrop's room and smelt fumes, so we came to see what it was. What can we say? Curiosity kills the cat. Anyway, what are you making?" Alice said jumping into my room with Jane following.

"Yeah you know that looks strange. What is that like some kind of potion or something?" Jane asked looking at the potion.

"I believe Edward heard that she said something along the lines of a hair changing potion." Bella said from the door.

"How did you get in here Isabella?" I asked. She growled at me when I said her full name.

"_Don't call me Isabella."_ She hissed completely ignoring my question.

"Well what are you doing up here? Your room is on the floor below." I said. She had no reason to be up here, it wasn't her place to be.

"I can go to any floor I want. Cause I live here. Plus the bathroom is up here. And can't I go to my siblings rooms?" She said coldly. Then another thing hit the tree branch.

"Bells, Janey, Ally. Come on leave the little witch alone. We are going hiking, Dad said we could." Snowdrop said leaning against the tree trunk.

Bella, Jane, and Alice left, and the cameras were watching everything. Snowdrop came up and whispered in my ear, "I know your secret Molly Weasley. You are a witch that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were in Gryffindor and married Arthur Weasley you are both purebloods. You have little money and are called blood traitors. I know everything."

I froze, watching as she walked away with her head high.

"Well that was odd." I said walking over to the door and closing it. The cameramen walked away.

I finished the potion and drank it. My hair returning to the original orange. Then I heard a crash.

**Bella's POV**

The boys had to create the diversion of streaking and then Em and Jazz would pour the snakes and other insects on her head making it so she had to shower.

I was running to her room with the glitter and sparkles. When I got there, I opened her shampoo bottle and put the sparkles in it. Then I noticed the cauldron with the thick liquid. I took out the glass vile that once held the sparkles and glitter. I poured it in to give to Snowdrop.

I heard Molly scream, I smiled. Then I heard her storm up the stairs. _Oh, shit. She's only a few strides away. Bella jump out the window._ I jumped and landed on the ground gracefully. How I was so thankful about being graceful. I ran to the front of the house.

"Hey Jane, where's Snowdrop?"

"Alec took her shopping," She continued in a pitch that the witch wouldn't hear, "In Italy, they went to visit Caius. Alec said to make up an excuse about Snowdrop needing to have surgery. He said to pretend that she has to go to Italy for her surgery on her heart. Also, to add in that it is only place that they can do the surgery. They should be gone for a few days maybe until rule change."

"Cool, thanks Jane." I ran to Carlisle's study to tell him. He reluctantly agreed he knew that his daughter couldn't stand witches especially on the light side. He loved his daughter but he wanted to know what how she started her evil life.

"Bella, before you go. Has Snowdrop ever said anything about changing her diet?" He asked just as I walked out the door. I walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'll be honest Carlisle, she has talked with it. She only changed her diet to be with you. If she stayed with the Volturi she would have remained a human drinker." I said.

He put his head in his hands. "Oh Snowdrop, where did I go wrong? Bella did I do something wrong? Am I a terrible father?"

I was about to answer when Rose came in. "Carlisle, you listen to me. You are not a terrible father. You did nothing wrong in raising your daughter. You were taken from her life; she grew up with your father, who was a murder. Has she ever told you what her life was like as a child? Maybe this is why she became evil. She has never told any of us what her life was like. Believe me when I say this, the only ones that know about her human life are the Volturi. She has turned into something that our family is against and that is evil. She has killed humans."

"Of course she has. When she was with us at the Volturi. She fit in. Everyone was fine around her. When Carlisle was around we were wary that he would snap. He never did, but still. The humans she killed not for food. They were witches and wizards. They were threatening to expose the existence of vampires, werewolves, goblins, and every other type of magical creature." Jane said glaring at Rose from the door. Her vivid red eyes showing just what she was. She left and went downstairs.

Carlisle was staring at the photo of him and Snowdrop. They were dancing and they looked happy. This was before he left for America.

"You know, she turned dark after I left. It hurt her. I believe she thought I was going to leave her and so she decided to start hunting down witches and wizards." He said quietly.

"She is our sister, Dad. I don't care what she has done. But our family is changing. We have to work harder to keep them with us. It may seem impossible at times. Snowdrop won't leave you. She loves you and she doesn't want to hurt you." I said walking over to him and hugging him.

Rose came over and did the same. "Bella's right, think positive." Rose left to go work on her car.

"Bella, thank you. You always were smarter than your age." He said with a smile.

"What can I say? I was born middle aged." I said laughing.

I left to go read in the library. I wonder what life would be like, if Snowdrop wasn't here to over throw things and make the line uneven.

**AN: Sorry everyone for not updating in a long time. I'm graduating this year from grade 8 and trying to keep my grades at B+ or higher. Keep up the reviews and next chapter Esme has a problem, the weasleys are starting to put clues together on what she is. Love ya people who review and make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! The last few months have been crazy! With me spending a month with my sister, her getting married, and me starting high school. I also had this huge writers block and couldn't bring myself to update. Please forgive me and you may use flames if you so wish I understand completely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sophie, Nick, and Snowdrop.**

**Bill's POV**

This week has been interesting so far. But I can't help to notice that Esme is different from other people. She rarely eats and it seems that she is rarely tired even with seven kids. However, she does have many kids at her home so I guess we must seem easy to deal with.

"Hey Bill what's up?" Charlie asked walking in to my room.

"Not much, just thinking about Esme. She seems too different. Think about it Charlie, she rarely eats and when she does she looks disgusted and then she does all the chores that mum does and she is never tired. I don't know but she doesn't seem human." I told him.

"Yeah I noticed that, but can you honestly think that Esme isn't human. She can't be anything odd." He said quietly.

"I don't know Charlie I think she could be a..." I was cut off by a shriek.

I looked out my window and saw Ginny fall from somewhere. Charlie and I ran to the window and looked down; we were scared of what would happen if Ginny got hurt. Not only would mum be angry if Gin got hurt, Dad would as well. Not only was there nothing to catch her. We couldn't do magic to save her. Then just as she was about to hit the ground Esme was there catching her and probably saving her life.

"Did you see that? She came out of nowhere. How did she get there so fast?" Charlie said shocked.

"I don't know but I should do some research on the subject. Go check on Gin." I said he nodded and left.

I grabbed my textbooks and started looking for answers.

**Esme's POV**

As I comforted Ginny from her fall, I checked for any injuries. It seems she might just bruise from me catching her.

"How is she Esme?" Charlie asked.

"She's good, just going to have some bruises. She didn't land that nicely it was a hard landing. Otherwise, nothing broken and she just has to get over some shock but Ginny will get over it." I smiled.

"That's good. I'm happy she's okay." He said, he walked over and picked her up and took her outside. Ginny clung to him and cried into his shoulder.

_Those boys are good with her, they certainly care about her. Most likely with her being the only girl._

I walked upstairs and took a shower. Then I went to check on the boys. I stopped by Bill's room and knocked.

"Come in!" he called. I opened the door quietly.

"Hello Bill, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Good morning Esme. I am doing homework that we were assigned to do over the summer and hopefully getting some research done. But otherwise, I am free for the rest of the day. Please sit." He told me and I sat on the bed.

"Well what were you going to research?" I curiously asked.

"Well...vampires. I know silly subject really. However it's for my...mythology class." He answered. _He hesitated in telling me what he wanted to research as well as what class. Odd I wonder what type of school they go to. _

"Well I know quite a lot about vampires. I have a major in mythology, so I can help you out." I lied easily.

"Thank you. That would be helpful," He closed his textbooks and pulled out parchment? "How would you describe a vampire?"

"Well a vampire is extremely beautiful. They have rock hard skin, perfect features, and are graceful never clumsy."

"What about their eye colour? How are do they become a vampire?"

"Well according to mythology, a vampire's eye colour is whatever their eye colour was when they were human just with flecks of red in them. This suggests they have blood in their system. Now the amount of red in their eyes depends on how recent they just ate. If they just fed then the entire eye colour would be red, if it has been let us say 3 weeks then there would be little red in their eyes. This means that they need to feed soon."

"Must they feed on humans or can they feed on other things?"

"Let me think about that one. It's been about 10 years since I had to answer that question." _I have to think about this one hard. Go with the best answer. Don't let him think that you are a vampire by suggesting that you are a vampire. _"No, a vampire can only drink a human's blood. There are no suggestions in the books that I have read that a vampire can drink on anything but human blood."

"Okay, well then can they live in like a group or pack? Or are they to territorial and must remain alone except when they hunt?"

"That is a good question. Now there are a few opinions on that. One of them are that a when two vampires meet they will fight each other to the death and whoever wins will gain the losers territory. Another theory says that only two can live together as mates and together will fight if another vampire enters their territory. Now another theory states that a whole bunch of vampires can live together in harmony but that one is rarely stated. I have read more about the first two and have only seen the last theory in a book." Mentally nodding at the quick thinking with these answers.

"Thank you Esme. That is all I really had to answer today. I think I will go and see what Bill and Charlie are up to." He put his paper away, got up, and walked out the door.

I decided to look at these textbooks and see exactly what they were learning. I picked one up and the title was '_**Defence Against the Dark Arts**__'_, another one said '_**Potions**__'. _What type of school do these children go to? I quickly got up and left.

I would have to call Carlisle or Snowdrop on this. Perhaps they would know. I need to know what I am up against. I decided to go make dinner and wait for the kids to come in.

**AN: Sorry its short. It's due to my writers block. I have not forgotten about my stories. I'll try to get another chapter up within the week. Please update and give your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Don't worry I have been working on this for a month trying to get it good. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke and I had to wait for it to be fixed. School has been crazy as well. Summer was busy and I had little time to myself. I also had writer's block. Anyways here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or Wife Swap. I only own Snowdrop, Sophie, and Nicholas.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just finished talking to Snowdrop, she and Alec had just landed in Volterra. They said that they were welcomed back easily. I was happy that they were safe and that my daughter was happy, but I couldn't help feeling that I was losing her to the dark side again.

"Edward can you come here please?" I called.

He walked in and sat down.

"What can I do for you Carlisle?" he asked.

"Do you think I did the right thing Edward?"

He looked at me confused, "Carlisle, I would answer but I can't read your mind. Your thoughts are all mixed together and they are difficult to understand."

"Sorry. I mean did I do the right thing by saving Snowdrop? Bringing her to the Volturi and letting her become someone that I was trying to protect her from in the first place."

He sat there for a moment twisting his ring around his finger as he thought, "Well, I'm probably the only one here besides Bella that knows what it's like to have a child that is yours by blood. If Nessie was in the same position that Snowdrop was in, I would have saved her. You didn't do anything wrong with that Carlisle. You love your daughter and you would protect her from anything. Now about going to the Volturi and letting her become someone else. That probably wasn't the best thing to do. You went there because that was where you were planning to go originally; it could have been a good thing. Snowdrop found her soul mate, which is always a good thing to happen. I know this; I waited a century for mine. She only started feeding on animal blood recently, so she is still learning to control herself. You saw that she was changing into this person that reminded you of your father however you never wanted to tell her, in case she left and never came back. You knew that if you tried to control her life and decisions than she would leave and you would never see her again. You guided her but never forced her to do anything if it affected her decisions, unless it would harm her or someone that she cared about."

I sat there contemplating what he said and I could tell that he was right.

"Carlisle, don't doubt that you aren't a good father because you are and Snowdrop does love you. Who does she go to every year, during the day that she was attacked? She goes to you because she never got proper father bonding time. She never had a loving father figure in her childhood. She thinks about how disappointed she made you over the years and how she wishes that she changed her ways. She regrets it but she can't give it all up, she has obligations to uphold."

"Really? She knows that I've been disappointed in the things that she has done?" I asked.

"Yes she knows. She thinks about it all the time and often wonders whether or not you are at all proud of her. She is worried that one day you will quit loving her and tell her to leave and not to come back. Snowdrop cares so much about you and she changed her lifestyle for you. Carlisle that girl of your will do anything for you."

"As would I, Edward, as would I," I said as I looked out the window, thinking about Snowdrop. "Edward, thank you."

"Anytime Carlisle. Anytime." With that he walked out and left me to my thoughts.

I started to work on the paper work that needed to be finished for tomorrow when a Molly knocked on the door. I looked up and smiled and motioned for her to come in. The cameramen followed in as well.

"How can I help you Molly?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday." she said. "I feel as if I deeply offended Snowdrop. I wish I could voice just how sorry I am about everything. That was a moment that I shouldn't have been listening to. I should have just walked away and not have eavesdropped."

"It's fine Molly, you didn't know what you were going to hear. However you will have the children out for revenge. They will want to get back at you for hurting their sister." I said reluctantly.

"Carlisle, I never hurt Snowdrop. I just accidently overheard a conversation. And I was wondering where are Snowdrop and Alec?"

"They are in Italy, visiting friends of the family. They flew out last night. As for the other children, they figure that since you upset Snow, you hurt her."

"Well I didn't mean to. I'm human and it was a mistake. And another thing why did they leave without informing us?"

"They told me, Molly. I know it was just a mistake. Don't worry about it; alright and just try to enjoy the rest of your day." I reassured her.

"Alright, well I better go cook breakfast for the children. They said they were hungry." She said and walked out, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh Esme, I will be so happy when you get back and our lives can go back to normal." I said to myself.

**Rose's POV**

I was rigging the kitchen cupboards with Jane and Alice to play another one of our lovely pranks on Molly Weasley.

We finished just as she walked in to make the wolves food. "Hello girls." She said as she noticed us sitting at the table reading magazines.

"Hello," we replied in unison.

"Are you girl's hungry? What should I make?" she asked.

"How about pancakes with chocolate chips?" Jane said.

"Sounds good. Where's the pancake mix?" Molly said.

"In the cupboard left to the stove." Alice said.

"Oh and Jake asked for cookies as well. So you should grab flour and the cookie mix." I said.

"Okay sounds good." She went to the cupboard after getting bowls out on the counter.

We all tensed with suspension and waited. As she opened the door to the cupboard melted chocolate fell on her and then flour, pancake and cookie mix fell on her sticking to her and making the woman look ridiculous. The best part it was all caught on camera.

We burst out laughing and she just glared at us. We ran outside to meet our mates who were looking at us with confused looks on their faces. We shook our heads and told them to wait. When Molly came outside the boys burst out laughing.

"You children are out of control! You are worse than my boys! Wait until next week. I will make you pay for this children!" she yelled.

"Sure we will. But until then we are going to just have fun with this whole thing." I said staring right at her not blinking.

"I want to know who is behind this, right this instant!" she exclaimed.

"We won't tell you. Why would we, you would just go blab to Carlisle and we can't have you do that." I said. "Now go you are making my want to throw up with how you look. Now run along and go shower. You'll need it to get all that flour out of your hair."

She stormed inside and up the stairs to head to her room. We looked at each other and headed into the forest to go hunting. I wonder what Esme is up to right now?

**AN: So this chapter took me a bit to right and I know its short but try to reason with me people. I'm a busy woman right now what with my exams starting next week. So review and I will update not only this story but I am going to continue writing my story 'The Unexpected'. Please go read the first chapter and tell me what you think of it please. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm gonna start it tomorrow or tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

So hey lovely people who love to read and review. I recently got a request from a reviewer and they asked me to write a one shot about Snowdrop. I was wondering if I should and what it should be about I'll post a poll and you can vote there. Thanks for the feedback and reviews. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story and am not planning to anytime soon. Love all of you. Please vote.


End file.
